


Пожалуйста

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Collars, Consensual Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, No Sex, Prelude, sub Astarion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Скажи «пожалуйста».У него глаза слегка темнеют, и выражение лица становится не таким расслабленным, а скорее больше тепло-игривым.— Пожалуйста.— Хороший мой.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Пожалуйста

— Ты уверен?

Астарион улыбается в ответ так мягко — а клыки показывает все равно. С ним нет нужды осторожничать до той степени, какая от этого взгляда кажется абсурдной, но его хочется баловать этим: контролем и нежностью. Хочется, чтобы он помнил, что все это выбирает он — и никак иначе — и что если он покажет свое «нет» хоть оттенком взгляда, то все закончится.

Впрочем, путы — лишь иллюзия, приятная декорация, которую он может смахнуть движением пальца. Но соглашается он на нее не поэтому. Если бы ему было противно или унизительно: нашипел бы и скорее всего свернул бы шею от одного только предложения.

— Твоя заботливость, дорогая, не знает границ.

В нем нет и намека на недоверие, нет в нем напряжения или тревоги, а увидеть их гораздо легче, чем он хочет думать.

— Да, отвечая на твой вопрос, да.

Тогда можно положить ладонь ему под подбородок и ласково погладить, как кота. Астарион в ответ приподнимет голову, слегка прищурив глаза, потянется за прикосновением, умел бы мурчать — замурчал бы точно. И обязательно — как всегда — легонько прихватит зубами большой палец. Кожу он не прокусывает, лишь обозначает, что может.

— Скажи «пожалуйста».

У него глаза слегка темнеют, и выражение лица становится не таким расслабленным, а скорее больше тепло-игривым.

— Пожалуйста.

— Хороший мой.

Мягкая темная полоска кожи ложится ему на шею и есть соблазн затянуть ее потуже, но лучше оставить его посвободнее. Вот так, чтобы можно было просунуть под ошейник палец и потянуть на себя, намотав цепочку на запястье.


End file.
